A Strange World(Abandoned)
by FlyingShisno
Summary: When he wakes up on a beach, remembering nothing but his name, what will he do? Trying not to die in the most pathetic ways possible, and protecting his chastity from a large chested violent blacksmith are just a few things on his agenda. (This fic has been abandoned. Sorry to any who might have enjoyed it.)
1. Chapter 1: The Beach

****Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or any companies associated with it. I am merely making a poorly written story based on it purely for my own amusement.****

****Warnings: ****Cursing, Suggestive Themes.****  
>Summary: <strong>**Waking up on a beach with no memory of who he is, Anthony sets out on an adventure, one he will be hard pressed to survive.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Beach<em>

He heard the ocean, and he could feel his body shivering in the cold. His body was aching, as if he'd been running uphill for hours on end, and his brain didn't seem to be doing much better either. He cracked an eye open, he could could make out the sun on the horizon, whether it was dawn or dusk, he couldn't tell at the moment.

_'I feel like ass'_, was the most coherent thought his mind could process at the moment. Slowly, he slipped back into sleep.

When he awoke, the sun was already high in the sky, he was also feeling much better. So good in fact, he might just try standing. _'Yup', _he thought happily, _' I think I might just do that.'_

His happiness was short lived however, for when he pushed himself up onto his legs, he quickly fell backwards.

The first thing he noticed was the pain in his head, he apparently hit his head during his tumble. The second thing he noticed was the awkward angle he was currently in, as if there was something under his back. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be a backpack. He sat up and swung it off his shoulder, he noticed it was a dull black color, and had a few holes in it. But what caught his attention was the tools currently strapped to it. There was a pickaxe and a regular axe firmly strapped to the backpack. They were facing handle up and crossed at the middle. Behind the cross, and probably the most interesting, was a sword, also handle up, going strait up the middle, its handle being right where his head would be. _'That's probably why my noggin hurts'_, he thought.

The tools had a wooden shaft, which both felt very smooth, as if it had seen years of service. The business end of the axe was a very dull orange metal, and was chipped in several places. The pickaxe wasn't fairing much better. The sword on the other hand had a few dents, but overall it was in far better condition than the tools. It was made up entirely of the same dull orange metal, and the handle was long enough to fit both hands end on end. It was wrapped tightly in what looked like a long strip of worn black leather. The blade itself was about 2 feet long, and looked mildly sharp.

He decided to see what was in the backpack, but all he found was a single worn scrap of paper, with what appeared to be odd marks made with ink. Unlike the tools and backpack, the ink seemed very recent. Looking more closely, the marks were actually words. It read, _'elo there, you can cal me the driffter, you shod find shelltr beefor nite, if you ar stil wandrng when darcnes fals, then you can kis yore ass godbye'_. There seemed to something odd about the letter, though he couldn't figure out what.

"Well," he said, "I've got nothing else to do here, might as well take his advice."

Wait, where is _'here'_ anyway? He stood, without falling over, he noted proudly, and took in his surroundings. He was on a beach, which seemed to stretch on forever, and in front of him was nothing but ocean as far as the eye can see. He turned around and saw a forest about a couple hundred feet away. It was dense, but there was still enough light streaming through the canopy for him to navigate if he was so inclined.

_'Where am I?' _he thought. He searched his memory for clues to his location, but came up extremely short. He had no idea where he was. He didn't know how he got there. He couldn't remember anything beyond waking up on a beach. _'Wait,'_ he thought _'Anthony, my name is Anthony.'_

"At least I know my name." said Anthony.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He said miserably.

Just then his stomach decided to make itself known, growling loudly.

"Well, finding food is as good a place as any to start." He said, and with that he slung the backpack on and crossed the beach.

"I should find somewhere to stay too," he said, "Kissing my ass goodbye doesn't sound very fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is my first ever fan fiction. This is also the first time I've willingly wrote something. So chances are that I've missed a bunch of stuff despite checking this twice over. I'd appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. But please also include what you liked and disliked.<strong>

**Please note that the 'M' rating is for the slight possibility of lemons. There is a small chance that I ****MIGHT**** do a lemon with a possible OC. Though that all depends on user feedback. Also there's gonna be lot's of cussing.**

**EDIT 7/22/11: I've decided not to make lemons, but will make one-shot lemons. But again, that depends on the feedback. The reason for this is that I want to change the rating to 'T', in the hopes that this will get more hits. Also, I tried writing my own lemon, and it looked like something a 12 year old wrote fresh out of his first sex ed class. I've also added warnings to the top of the Chapters.  
><strong>

**I got the inspiration for this from Elagune, who is a member of the Terraria online forums. He made a comic based on Terraria. And its completely awesome. Link to his comics are in my profile, so please check it out and bask in his awesome.**

**The next couple of chapters will have some similarities to his comic, but with my own twists. I don't have a set schedule for when I update this. But if I see reviews that clearly enjoy this story, even if its just one person, it will have a huge impact on how fast I update.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Slime

****Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or any companies associated with it. Nor am I making any profit from this story. I am merely making a poorly written story based on it purely for my own amusement.****

****Warnings:**** Cursing, Suggestive Themes.****  
>Summary: <strong>**Waking up on a beach with no memory of who he is, Anthony sets out on an adventure, one he will be hard pressed to survive.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: The Slime<em>

He was in a large clearing, leaning up against a tree completely exhausted. He'd been wandering around for hours, the sun was beginning its descent, and he was _starving_. All this combined left him quite immobile. He saw a few rabbits running around during his journey, but now he was too tired to even think about catching one, even if he had the means of cooking it.

What he was thinking about though were the four mushrooms near the base of the tree he was leaning against. They were orange with red spots, and had a white stalk. He had no idea if they were poisonous or not, but he was so hungry it was beginning to not matter. It's not like there's a 5-star resturant on the other side forest, is there? Not that it mattered, he could barely move.

Deciding that it didn't matter, either the mushrooms would kill him or starvation would, he decided to take the leap and eat one.

It was rather tasteless, a bit dry and chewy, but altogether not bad. He quickly downed the other three. Slowly, his strength returned to him. An hour after he ate the mushrooms he was feeling like a new man, ready to take on the world.

He looked around the clearing, since he practically fell against the tree the moment he entered the clearing, he didn't bother to look around before. About 50ft he saw more of the mushrooms, around a rock that was in the middle of the clearing, about 7 mushrooms in total. He walked over to the mushrooms, slung off his backpack, and began stuffing them in. After he had 2 mushrooms in his pack, he heard a loud rustling behind him. Normally he would ignore it, but the only signs of life he'd seen so far were the rabbits, and that noise sounded like something a lot bigger than a rabbit.

Deciding to investigate, he pulled the sword off the holster on his pack, deciding to leave the pack itself there, and started inching towards the bush the noise probably came from. Not even 10ft from his pack he heard something hit the rock behind him with a wet _smack. _He whipped around, sword in hand, to see what what made _that _noise, and what he saw surprised him to say the least.

It was some sort of green blob, about 2ft high, and just sat there on the rock _wobbling. _ It started to shrink on itself, trembling violently, as if it was condensing on itself. Suddenly the blob expanded itself back to its normal size, launching itself at him in the process. Anthony, still stunned by its appearance, was hit suddenly in the chest, knocking him back a couple of feet, his sword flew out his hand from the impact, landing near his pack, though he manged to keep his balance. The blob bounced off of him and landed halfway between himself and the rock.

_'That hurt!'_, thought Anthony, he surely had a large bruise from that hit, and he also felt a searing pain in his right side. _'Probably a cracked rib', _he thought.

The blob tensed and flew at him with surprising speed again. Anthony dove out of the way, dodging, and landing on his side. Unfortunately for him, it was his right side. Pain shot through Anthony's body. He tried to get up, making it to his knees, when he was stuck once again, this time in his upper back. He tumbled forward, his face hitting the ground hard and with a sickening _crack_. He looked up and saw his pack about 8ft away, with his sword inches away from it. Anthony, ignoring the searing pain in his side and nose, he crawled desperately towards his fallen sword. Merely a foot away, he was struck _again_, this time in his left side. The force of the blow knocked the breath out of him and caused him to roll away from his sword a few feet, finally settling on his back.

His entire body hurt, he couldn't move, his vision was blurred and he'd given up hope of living. He stared at the green blob blankly, which was a few feet away, waiting for the finishing blow. It launched itself high into the air, no doubt intending to land on his head and crush it.

Time seemed to slow, _'So this is the end huh? Crushed by a giant testicle, joy.'_ He thought morbidly. Suddenly, at the apex of its jump, and arrow pierced completely through the blob's body. That strike caused it to burst apart, showering Anthony with some kind of slimy liquid.

"Ya know, I normally don't fight, but watching you get your ass kicked by the weakest monster in Terraria was just so pitiful, that it was hurting _my _pride. I had to step in for both our sakes." said a mans voice. Feeling surprisingly safe again, he slowly lost conciseness.

"Out again?" the man sighed wearily as he buried his face in his hands. "I really have my work cut out for me with this kid."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Authors Note: So what did you think about the slime fightbeating? It's a fucking slime, I needed to try and make a fight with it exciting ****_somehow_****. Slimes are supposed to be dangerous to new players, and this was my way of doing it.****

****If you've played Terraria, you know who that man is, though I'm trying to make this realistic, so calling him by his NPC name is a bit weird, I'll be giving them my own names. ****

****Next chapter will be spent fleshing out Anthony's and the Man's character, along with his name, so I have no action ****_planned. _****I honestly didn't have the slime in here when I was planning this chapter out. I promise the next action scene will be a 'fight' and not a 'complete ass kicking'.****

****I do plan on introducing OC/'s, but when and who I haven't decided it yet. I normally don't let reviewers decide my story, but when it come's to OC's in this story there is so much I can do that I can't decide on a single one, so I'm open to suggestions.****

****I got the inspiration for this from Elagune, who is a member of the Terraria online forums. He made a comic based on Terraria. And its completely awesome. Link to his comics are in my profile, so please check it out and bask in his awesome.****

****Please review! This is the first story I've ****_EVER _****done so I need some feedback on how I'm doing. I plan on future fictions and I'd like to keep errors and bad writing to a minimum.****


	3. Chapter 3: The Slaver

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or any companies associated with it. Nor am I making any profit from this story. I am merely making a poorly written story based on it purely for my own amusement.**

**Warnings: **Cursing, Suggestive Themes.**  
>Summary: <strong>Waking up on a beach with no memory of who he is, Anthony sets out on an adventure, one he will be hard pressed to survive.

**Authors Note: I went through this chapter again and fixed some errors. I also made the dialogue more smooth. And made some things more clear. I made no changes plot wise. Just made it less painful to read.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The Guide<em>

"Mmmmmm... I love the jungle look you got goin' on... why don't you come bark up my tree...heh...hehehe...hehe...heh..."

_'This is what I wake up too? What sounds like a grown man giggling like a little girl?' _thought Anthony groggily. He sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was in a square room, about a 60ft perimeter if he _had_ to put a number to it. He was now sitting on a bed that was shoved into a corner, with a small little table that had a candle in a brass holder.

Focusing on the middle of the room, he found the source of the giggling. There was a square table with a chair on each side. In one chair sat a slightly tanned man, he wore a light gray, long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black dress shoes. His left leg was wrapped up in what looked like a makeshift splint. He looked in his mid 20's and currently had his head face down on the table, in a steadily increasing puddle of drool. What bothered Anthony was that he currently had his hand stuffed down the front of his pants.

"I don't want to see your dirty rod..." mumbled Mr. Giggles, with a troubled frown growing on his face.

**A/N: Imagine the room as a diamond, with Anthony in the south corner.**

Anthony, determined to ignore the man, stood up and continued looking around the room. There was several cracks in the wall, along with what looked like a few burn marks. The room also had a door to the outside on each wall, with a window flanking the sides of each door, showing it was night outside. Though the exact time was beyond his ability. In the corner opposite of the bed, was some sort of stone furnace, next to it was a small rectangular table that had several tools on it. It had a lit torch a few feet above it, giving whoever works there ample light. To the right of it was an open chest that looked like it been ransacked. He couldn't see much from this distance, but what he could see was two small stacks of some sort of metals, and some glass bottles.

The corner to his right was occupied by a set of stairs, which was leading up to the next floor, exactly like stairs should operate. The corner to his left sat his backpack, tools, and sword. There also was a bow and quiver that probably belonged to Mr. Giggles.

He looked back at the man in question, who's dreams finally seemed to go fully to the bad side. He was shifting restlessly and whimpering. Suddenly, he lifted his head, with eyes shot WIDE FUCKING open, and screamed "NOT IN THERE!"

The man stood up and looked wildly around the room, as if expecting an attack, with his eyes finally settling on Anthony. "Ah, good to see you awake Anthony. It would have been pathetic if you died your first day here, by a slime no less." he shook his head, both in exasperation and to further wake himself up. "But anyway, I'm known as the Guide, and I'm one of the several guardians of this world. I'd also like to tell you some things before I'm savagely beaten, so lets make this quick."

Anthony, seeing an opportunity to get answers he didn't know he had, started to fire off questions."How AM I still alive? I thought I was gonna die! And I'm not pathetic! Did you save me? Whats a slime? The Guide? That's a stupid name. Whats a guardian? Why can't I remember anything? And what do you mean by 'this world'? And why exactly are you gonna get beaten?"

"...Holy shit, did you even breathe during that?" The Guide asked, bewildered, "First, take a deep breathe. Second, sit down because this can take a while." Anthony, still trying to catch his breathe, just did as he was told.

"Good, I can't remember half of what you said, seeing as I was more interested in how you did that in one breathe, so I'll just answer what I do and give my usual speech. Most importantly, my name is not stupid. And yes, I did saved your life, which I have NEVER done, and technically, I shouldn't have been able to." said the Guide, who seemed to be thinking hard on something. Eventually he shook his head. "Lets start with the speech instead, it'll make answering the other questions."

"Welcome!" he said grandiosely. "To the world of Terraria! This is a world filled with adventure! Mythical creatures! Treasure! Legendary artifacts! And sexy women who will never sleep with me!" He looked ready to cry with that last statement.

"And you are a man who led a horrible life filled with abuse, neglect, and abandonment." He said in a soft voice, and a sad look on his face. "And you are not the first one, this world was created for people like you. This is a world where the saddest, most downtrodden people on earth are taken to, have their memory wiped, and are given a chance to have purpose in their life."

Anthony had no idea of his life before waking up on the beach. But somewhere deep down, something was telling him that what the Guide said was true. And it bothered him.

"And me?" The Guide continued. "I am one of several beings, known as Guardians, that was spawned by Terraria to guide naive virgins such as yourself. We often refer to your kind as the 'Forsaken'. You know, I've never had someone nearly die the first day by a slime. And I'll tell you right now, I will _never_ let you live that down." The Guide said all this wielding a shit eating grin.

"Is there anyone else here?" Asked Anthony, deciding to ignore the virgin comment.

"Ah, this is where things get strange for me." Said the Guide, who now wore a worried look on his face. "You see, normally, when a Forsaken dies, whether it be naturally or unnaturally, Terraria starts to undergo a change. First, the Guardians are taken away and put into a sleep. Then the world starts to fall apart on itself, only to reform into a new world, fresh for the taking. This process takes a year, then a new Forsaken, along with me, is summoned to this world, where I find them, and give them the 'Welcome to Terraria' and 'I'm here to help' speech. After that, I introduce them to the Carpenter, another Guardian."

"So what happened this time that makes things not normal?" asked Anthony, wondering where this was going.

"That didn't happen." He said with a troubled look on his face. "Three weeks ago, the Forsaken left this house, journeying to an unexplored cave he spotted a while back. Three days ago, me and the rest of the Guardians sensed him die. And this morning, we sensed a new Forsaken, _you_, arrive. Me and the other Guardians were shocked. We weren't put to sleep and the world didn't reform, so why was another Forsaken brought here? I am known as the Guide because Terraria gave me all the knowledge of this world. But I know nothing about this phenomenon. The Blacksmith, another Guardian, asked me for an explanation, one I didn't have. The Blacksmith becomes angry when she doesn't get what she wants, which is bad considering her strength. With this new found determination, I ran, making sure to steal her bow on the way out, so I wouldn't get shot on the way out, and ran to your location."

"Normally, Terraria makes it physically impossible for a Guardian to directly aid a Forsaken in combat, which is why I said that I technically shouldn't have been able to help you." The Guide took a deep breathe. "I always try to help new arrivals, though I expected my body to not allow me to fire the arrow, so naturally I was shocked. It's also why I didn't help out sooner. That was me rustling around in the bush. I saw the slime and wanted to see how you handled it. And other than me having to drag your ass to this old outpost of the previous Forsaken, you know the rest." the Guide took a deep breathe. "Damn, with every new Forsaken, my speech gets longer. Now, did I answer all your questions? Please tell me you heard all that." The Guide was practically begging at this point.

Anthony was staring blankly at him, mouth hanging open. When the Guide directly addressed him, he refocused. "Yeah, I got all that, no worries." The Guide let out a relieved sigh. "It's just a lot to take in, but I think you answered everything."

"Good," said the Guide, "I have enough on my mind already, what with your unnatural arrival, and keeping the Blacksmith away from me."

"Hey wait." said Anthony. "If you sensed me, and found me that way, can't she?"

As if on cue, the door to the left burst open and several things happened at once. Anthony jumped in fear and quickly had to balance himself when the Guide somehow made it behind him and clung to him.

The door slammed shut, and Anthony finally looked at her. She had long, wavy black hair, which was covering her left eye. And although he couldn't know for sure, he was positive he never seen breasts _that_ big. She was most likely wearing clothes, but his eyes were still glued to her chest, so he couldn't say for sure.

"You got a lot of nerve Charles." she said deadly whisper, in a tone that made Anthony think the Guide wasn't scared enough.

"Don't call me Charles in front of the new guy..." mumbled the Charles, formally the Guide.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she screamed. She marched over, wrenched Charles from behind Anthony and lifted him in the air.

"Wait!" yelled Charles hysterically, looking for a to distract the enraged brea-women. "We need to get the Carpenter!" Charles looked like he found salvation. "This old outpost is ready to collapse! We need a new base for the virgin! And I injured my leg dragging him here. Look at my leg, I'm not lying!" Charles pointed to his injured leg. Anthony, eyes stilled focused on her chest, didn't hear the virgin jibe.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, I'll get him, but your going to be my man slave for a long time. Got it?" She asked, which Charles quickly nodded agreement to.

Finally, she turned to Anthony, noticing his fascination with her chest. She dropped Charles and said "My eyes are up here sweetie." with an amused smile on her face.

Anthony nodded but continued to stare. He felt a hand pushing up under his chin forcing him to make eye contact. It was then he noticed that he'd been staring. He blushed magnificently and began to stutter out apologies.

The Blacksmith threw her head back and roared out with laughter. "It's okay sweetie, I don't mind, but only cuz' your so cute!" and with that, she grabbed the back of his head, kissed him roughly, picked him up by the collar, and threw him across the room, landing him perfectly on the bed. She walked slowly to the bed, swaying her hips seductively. "I hope you like it rough sweetie. Because your in for a ride tonight." she finished with and suggestive smile.

Anthony promptly passed out.

"I love virgins." chuckled the Blacksmith.

"Do you _have_ to do that with every Forsaken?" sighed Charles.

"I'll stop doing it when they stop passing out. Its hilarious!" she said.

"Whatever, just go get the Carpenter or else you won't be able to play with him for long." said Charles.

"Fine, I hope you enjoy your last hours of freedom for the next few months." said the Blacksmith as she walked out the door. Charles actually did cry this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>** Here's my first OC. The Blacksmith! Haven't decided on a name yet. I also haven't got a name for the Carpenter either. The pairing will not be between Anthony and the Blacksmith. Poor Anthony won't be able to handle her. Though if you can convince me otherwise, I will change my mind.**

**I also changed the rating. If I do a lemon, it will be in a separate one shot. Check out the authors not at the bottom of chapter 1, I added more stuff.**

******I got the inspiration for this from Elagune, who is a member of the Terraria online forums. He made a comic based on Terraria. And its completely awesome. Link to his comics are in my profile, so please check it out and bask in his awesome.******

**I've gotten many visitors and no reviews! I'm always open to praise, questions, and **_**constructive criticism.**_** "OMG THIS SUCKS!" is not constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Carpenter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or any companies associated with it. I am merely making a poorly written story based on it purely for my own amusement.**

**Warnings:** Cursing, Suggestive Themes.

**Summary:** Waking up on a beach with no memory of who he is, Anthony sets out on an adventure, one he will be hard pressed to survive.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Carpenter<p>

"Wake up sleepy head! It's, like, 2 o'clock. I can't believe you fainted for this long." said Charles while attempting to shake Anthony's head off.

"Alright already! Knock it off!" grumbled Anthony, knocking Charles hands away and swinging his legs off the bed. "And of course I fainted, I doubt I've ever seen someone that hot before, let alone molested by one."

"Leandra isn't THAT hot. Other than her milk cannons, she's pretty avera-" Before Charles could finish, the door was kicked open. Again. Leandra walked in with dragging a fat man by his right ankle.

"Do you have something against using the doorknob Leandra? It's not hard." said Anthony, who was beginning to understand why the house was in such bad condition. He looked down at the large man on the floor, who appeared unconscious. "Is this the Carpenter, did you knock him out too?"

The Carpenter looked to be about the same height as Anthony. He had tanned skin and black hair, which was in a buzz cut. He was wearing faded black jeans, and a green zip up hoodie, which was open and trailing behind him above his head. Underneath the hoodie he was wearing a green tank top with that looked like it had food dropped on it several times. On his face he was wearing a pair of glasses, currently crooked.

"Your just full of question aren't ya?" said Leandra. "Firstly, kicking doors open is awesome, so fuck you. Secondly, yes, this is him, and his name is Brian. Lastly, no I didn't, I couldn't wake his lazy ass up, so I just dragged him here. Slept the entire time too."

It was at this point that Brian woke up. He sat up slowly, looking around him. He saw Leandra first, who was looking back in exasperation. Next he saw Charles, who was attempting to make a fort out of chairs and a blanket while shooting nervous glances at Leandra, who probably enslaved him. Again. Last he saw someone he didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" asked Brian, pointing at Anthony. "You look like a slime could do you in."

Charles snickered, drawing attention to himself. A quick glance at Leandra and he fled into his now finished fort.

"My name is Anthony, and I'm the new forsaken." said Anthony.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Brian, but you can call me The Carpenter if ya want." said Brian, lifting himself off the ground.

"Your not going to ask why the world didn't change before I came?" questioned Anthony.

"Whatever, I don't care. I just sleep, eat, and build stuff. You can grow shrooms out ya ass and dance naked in a lake for all I care." said Brian as he walked over to the window looked out of it. "I'm assuming you want me to build a new base, eh Leandra?"

"Yup, just stick with a main room with a couple of bedrooms for now. And you are NOT going to make another penis shaped house, so don't even think about it." said Leandra, the last part being in a threatening tone.

Brian just sighed in disappointment and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This chapter is pathetically small, but I kept getting distracted and got tired, so I decided to cut it off here because I wanted to upload SOMETHING. The next chapter will be up in the next day or so, I want to get it down while I still got it in my head. Last time I tried to write while I was tired, chapter 3 happened.<strong>

**WOOOOOOO! I had emailed the fanfiction staff about getting Terraria added to the games section. And it got added! I realize I'm probably not the only who emailed them, but I refuse to shit on my own parade.  
><strong>

**I'm not very creative when it comes to names. Brian is my first name and his personality is modeled after me, and the name Anthony is my middle name.**

**Thanks for the review 'pretty anonymous'! I got breathe right, I looked it up day's ago, but I forgot the details. :| **

**To everyone else, I always enjoy reviews, so feel free to leave one, anonymous or not. Though if you want me to respond to your review, make sure you sign in, because I will not respond in chapter, unless it's something big related to the story.**

**I got the inspiration for this from Elagune, who is a member of the Terraria online forums. He made a comic based on Terraria. And its completely awesome. Link to his comics are in my profile, so please check it out and bask in his awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5: The House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or Fruity Pebbles, or any companies associated with them. I am merely making a poorly written story **based on it** with delicious references purely for my own amusement.**

**Warnings:** Cursing, Suggestive Themes.

**Summary:** Waking up on a beach with no memory of who he is, Anthony sets out on an adventure, one he will be hard pressed to survive.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The House<p>

"So what do you think?" said Brian, his voice practically oozing pride.

Anthony just stood their with his mouth hanging open. The house was amazing. It was surrounded by a white picket fence. The house itself was white with red trimmings, ornate torch holders decorating in regular intervals, it looked like they'd give perfect light, but since it was daytime he couldn't say for sure. The front yard had a beautiful bird bath, devoid of birds but beautiful none the less. It also had a large oak tree with a swing set hanging from one of the branches. Said tree was currently being peed on by Leandra. Blushing at Leandra's barbarity, he looked back to the house. It was easily ten times the size of the previous base, with a red tiled roof and was about three stories tall.

"Whats wrong? Don't like it?" chuckled Brian.

"How the hell did you make this in thirty minutes?" shouted Anthony in disbelief.

Brian chuckled again. "Kid, in Terraria, the Guardians are the closest thing to a god that you'll find." said Brian. He paused, appearing to think about something. "Well, there's other things, but we'll cross that bridge later. Anyway, since Charles won't come out of his fort, I'll need to explain some things to ya, so meet me in the kitchen when your ready." and with that he walked into the house.

"He really out did himself this time." said Leandra with obvious pride, she had just finished her 'business' and was now looking at the house. Suddenly a worried expression overcame her face. "It's weird though, he never puts this much effort. Normally his houses are along the lines of the previous base. The last time he put effort into something was when..." she stopped, a look of absolute sorrow flooding her eyes. She wiped away the gathering moisture, and quickly walked back to the old base.

Confused, and a bit worried for her, Anthony decided to give her some time to herself and went inside the house.

The walls where colored vanilla with the lower fourth wood paneling. The floor was a was a highly polished and in a parquet styling. The rooms were sparsely decorated, except for what appeared to be a workroom, which had work stuff(**AN: If your reading this fic then you've probably played Terraria. You know what stuff would be used in a work room)**. Finally, he walked into the kitchen, and saw Brian at a polished oak table, drinking what appeared to be orange juice, and eating a bowl of fruity pebbles if the box was anything to go by. There also was a glass and bowl across from Brian, where Anthony assumed he was supposed to sit.

"Whats wrong?" asked Brian, noticing Anthony's confusion and worry.

"It's Leandra," said Anthony. Brian merely raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. "She was talking about how the 'last time you put in effort', and the she got teary eyed and walked off."

Brian was quiet for several minutes, appearing to be lost in thought. Anthony was about to apologize for bringing up an obviously painful memory when he finally spoke. "I was told the very first Forsaken they watched over was a sweet girl with a fiery personality. Forsaken are mortals, and are subject to aging. Guardians can be killed, but are reborn again withing a couple of days, no matter how we die. They had gotten very close to her, to the point they were like family. But eventually succumbed to old age and died." he paused to take a sip of his drink. Then continued.

"They were devastated when she died, and they all promised each other that they would not let another Forsaken into their hearts. And for a long time they were cold and detached to the Forsaken. But a few hundred years ago, one of them, a man by the way, managed to worm his way into their hearts. Leandra fell in love, and believe it or not, but Leandra used to be a very timid and quiet women. Anyway, they eventually had a child, me, and lived happily for several years. When I was 17 years old, father was brutally torn apart by... one of the higher evils... before our eyes, and it changed us. Mother became cold and filled with hate, snapping at the other Guardians and would not let me out of her sight, in fear of losing me too. When the world was torn apart and we were reborn, we were all surprised that I became a Guardian, The Carpenter, though mother was overjoyed. But I was still grieving from our loss, and I through my self into my work. Now?" said Brian, pain was in his eyes as he took another sip. "Mother has long since moved on, though she is a bit violent and barbaric, she is no longer cold and hateful. It's why the other Guardians basically ignore her violent nature, it's her way of coping with having to watch the love of her life get torn to shreds while screaming in agony." Brian finished his story and looked out the setting sun, acting as if he didn't just retell a traumatizing story.

Anthony had no idea what to say. What could he say? 'Sorry your father brutally murdered'? Anthony just instead dug in to his already warm drink and cereal.

Brian let out another chuckle, though this one devoid of any humor. "Sorry for the depressing story, and I completely forgot to tell you what I originally planned. Basically, until you get more familiar with a sword, don't go out at night. Zombies and floating eyes come out at night and attack anything alive, both Forsaken and Guardians. Especially during a Blood Moon wher-" Brian suddenly turned and stared out the window with pure disbelief written all over his face.

The door to the kitchen was thrown open(thankfully not kicked) and Leandra and Charles ran in, disbelief on their faces too.

"Whats going on?" asked Anthony, curious as to what was getting everyone so worked up.

"Another Forsaken has arrived. About a mile from here and it'll be night fall in five minutes. I hate to say it but he or she won't live long, there's going to be a Blood Moon tonight." said Charles grimly, pointing at the sky that was slowly turning into a dark red.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: This site won't let me use asterisks or the dot com stuff, so I gotta use other stuff.<br>**

**Authors Note: A note on the house, the previous base only had a perimeter of 60ft. Which is about the size of a medium sized bedroom. Also, I'm not sure if I'm wording parquet right. Anyone know and got a reference? **

**This chappie took a depressing turn didn't it? Anyway, I hope it makes up for the last chapter. You probably already guessed that I'm not killing the new Forsaken. It will be a little girl, and I'm hoping she will be able to relieve tense moments in the ****story with her powers of cuteness. Anyone got suggestions for a name? I have one that I always liked, but if anyone shows one that I like better I'll use it and give credit.**

**XoXoXoXoX  
><strong>

**Review response to Pretty Anonymous: You don't need to write a story on order to have an account, I had my account for around 2 years before I wrote this story. An account is good for many things. Such as adding favorites so they're easier to find, adding stories and authors to alerts so you get an email notification as soon as a new chapter/story is released, and getting quicker responses to reviews or messages. So if you want responses to general questions, you need to get an account so I can private message you. This will be the last in chapter response, unless it's answering a question related to the plot that I didn't make clear in the chapters. Fanfiction(dot)net gets really antsy about long authors notes.**

**To your other question, I don't plan as far ahead as you think I do. What I do is write down all the really important stuff. Such as lists of each characters personality quirks, so I can keep them in character. Also I have written down where exactly I want the story to go. I basically set the final destination, but its my characters that decide how they get there.**

**Also, I appreciate the reviews, and I'm very glad you enjoy it!**

**XoXoXoXoX  
><strong>

**I got the inspiration for this from Elagune, who is a member of the Terraria online forums. He made a comic based on Terraria. And its completely awesome. Link to his comics are in my profile, so please check it out and bask in his awesome.**

**I don't have a set schedule for when I update this. But if I see reviews that clearly enjoy this story, even if its just one person, it will have a huge impact on how fast I update. Though when I do upload, it will usually be between 9pm and 6am Pacific Time(West Coast).**


	6. Chapter 6: The Little Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or any companies associated with it. I am merely making a poorly written story based on it purely for my own amusement.**

**Warnings:** Cursing, Suggestive Themes.

**Summary:** Waking up on a beach with no memory of who he is, Anthony sets out on an adventure, one he will be hard pressed to survive.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Little Warrior<p>

"So we're just gonna leave them out there to die? Come on! You guys can actually fight back now! Lets go save him!" yelled Anthony in outrage.

"It's not that we don't want to save him!" Charles yelled back. "The Blood Moon will be up in less than five minutes! Once it's up, dozens of Zombies and Floating Eye's will be on him in _seconds_, and he'll be dead in even less time!" Charles slammed his hand down on the table. "It'll take _at least _ten minutes to get to him, and he'll still be disoriented. Remember, you were out for at least four hours, and he just arrived. We don't like this either, not one bit. But there's nothing we can do but collect the remains in the morning and give him a proper burial." finished Charles quietly, a sad look in his eye's.

The others looked upset, but seemed to accept that there was nothing they could do.

Anthony looked down at the table, angry tears gathering in his eyes. They were right, _they were absolutely right_. But there was a aching familiarity about this situation, something that made their words hurt. He assumed that it had something to do with his forgotten past, but either way, he couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

"I'm not just going to sit down and pretend that someone isn't in trouble out there! If none of you will help me, then just point me to him and I'll do it myself!" yelled Anthony.

"Anthony... you need to ju-" began Charles but was cut off by Anthony's yell.

"We're wasting time! Just point me!" screamed Anthony.

Brian sighed. "Run away from the sun, if you hurry you _might _make it. Just let me ge-" said Brian, but before he could finish Anthony ran out of the house.

"Dammit! He's gonna get him self killed!" Brian said in frustration. He then ran out of the house after Anthony.

Meanwhile, Anthony was running through the forest with every ounce of strength his measly body had. He could feel it again. That same feeling he had in the house, when everyone had lost hope for the new arrival. He had to help, he _needed_ to help this person. And he had no idea where these emotions were coming from.

Anthony saw shadowy figures walking through the forest, he saw dark orbs floating in the sky above him. They all seemed to be heading in the same direction as Anthony.

Suddenly, something crashed into his back, with far more force than the slime. Anthony fell to the ground and skidded to a halt ten feet away.

He quickly got back up and turned around to see a bloodshot eyeball the size of his head hurtling through the air strait at his head. He quickly moved to side, dodging it by an inch. The Eye made a wide arch and headed towards Anthony again. He reached behind him to grab his sword, ready to cleave the bastard in half.

It was in that moment, with the eye hurtling towards his head, and his hand gripping air, that Anthony realized that he forgot his sword at the outpost.

In desperation, Anthony threw the hardest punch he could muster. His fist connected with the Eye with a disgusting _squelch_, and the eye was sent flying into a tree. It bounced off and seemed to retreat into the night.

"HAHA! Who's pathetic now! HOOTY HOO!" yelled Anthony as he threw his hands the air. Before he could begin his victory dance, he heard a gurgling hiss behind him. He spun around and not even a foot away from is face was a zombie in all it's rotting glory. It's hands quickly clamped painfully onto Anthony shoulders. It opened it's mouth and its head lunged towards him, ready to rip his flesh from his bones.

But before the monster could even make it half way, a sword came flying up between them, severing the zombies arms from it's body. The creature stumbled backward, hissing in outrage and staring at it's attacker.

It was Brian, and he was wielding a blade that was looked around three feet long, thin, and completely black. Brian was now looking at Anthony like he was the dumbest person in the world and said, "Your a god damn idiot, you know that?" said Brian.

Before Anthony could respond the zombie lunged at Brian. Brian looked toward the creature in a bored manner, and quickly spun his blade horizontally. The creature's head was sent flying, landing five feet away and cleanly severed from its body. He began walking and said "Let's not waste anymore time than we already have."

Following behind Brian's brisk pace, Anthony stared at him in awe. Not even ten seconds would pass before an Eye or a zombie would attack them, but with a lazy flourish, heads would fly and eyes split in half. They soon walked into a clearing, and that's when they saw it.

Dozens of zombies and Eyes were converging on a large boulder, either climbing or simply floating to its top. But before they reached the top they were sent careening to the ground again. Perched on said boulder, with the blood red moon providing an awe inspiring backdrop, was a person swinging a rather large branch wildly, batting away Eyes and knocking zombies to the floor, all the while screaming with the fury of hell and a slightly manic gleam in their eyes. All of this combined with the fact that it was a four year old girl doing this made it just plain terrifying.

The girl swung again and the branch collided with a Eye, sending it flying... strait towards Anthony. The Eye slammed into Anthony's head, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: It felt weird trying to end a battle without <strong>**Anthony being knocked out, so I just knocked him out. And for those who are curious, Brian is using a rapier. I made him out to be lazy, but I assumed he would have picked up some skills other then carpentry in his long life.**

**I told Pretty Anonymous that I would put out this chapter on Friday, it's 11:00pm, so I'm still on schedule. Anthony's been a rather silent character so far in this story, so I **_**tried**_** to add some character, and at least one moment of glory. I suck at schedules, so the release of the next chappie will depend on many reviews and messages I get. Though I will try and get it out soon.**

**I got the inspiration for this from Elagune, who is a member of the Terraria online forums. He made a comic based on Terraria. And its completely awesome. Link to his comics are in my profile, so please check it out and bask in his awesome.**

**I don't have a set schedule for when I update this. But if I see reviews that clearly enjoy this story, even if its just one person, it will have a huge impact on how fast I update. Though when I do upload, it will usually be between 9pm and 6am Pacific Time(West Coast).**


End file.
